


Heat

by Docu_trauma



Series: NCT Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docu_trauma/pseuds/Docu_trauma
Summary: Donghyuck gets his heat on a plane





	Heat

It was hot

The heat of Thailand’s air was sticking to Donghyuck’s skin like a thin, wet sheet. 

He fanned at himself with his phone, grimacing as he pulled at the damp shirt collar that clung to his neck.

It was always hot like this whenever they went to Thailand, but today the heat was particularly unbearable, it bubbled and scorched coating him with every step he took. Donghyuck could feel the irritation take root in his gut.

He had never minded the heat before, The summer child in him often drawing him to the sun as if it called for him. Its warm rays beckoned him tanning caramelized skin, but today the dry heat and comforting rays he was accustomed to were absent, and the unforgivable mugginess of humidity stood in its place.

Humidity is what caused the sweat to bead down to the collar of his shirt and made his breathing labored as he bustled through the crowded airport with his other hyungs, swerving through the long line of fans to catch their flight back to South Korea after the mini concert they’d just held in the sweltering country 

Donghyuck moved sluggishly, brain going through a massive sensory overload with sounds of screaming fans , the weight of his backpack and the thickness of his clothes giving him a plentiful amount of discomfort and leaving zero room for ventilation. 

He couldn’t wait to get on the air conditioned plane and take a nap. He had even remembered to pack his special “plane” blanket, also known as the greatest blanket known to man —it had a phone pocket, and heating capabilities to fight off the chill of any ac, it was the best 50 dollars he’d ever spent, but it was useless now, the mere thought of adding another layer to his body causing a rush of heat.

Steps matched his amidst his inner sulking, a hard shoulder shoved against his, knocking him off his feet.

“You doing okay?” 

The scent of maple filled his nose, reminding him of the hunger that also laid present in his belly. Donghyuck’s stomach released a growl. He sighed patting lightly at his stomach and looked over to see a relatively dry looking Mark staring back at him

“No I am not “doing” okay, it’s hot as hell and I’m sweaty, hungry and grumpy” The younger huffed, hating the world for being hot and Mark for smelling like pancakes and being dry. 

Mark nodded in understanding, staring intently as he absorbed the smaller’s complaints. Donghyuck continued to list off the tribulations of life only to stop when he noticed the older’s face contorting oddly, inhaling deeply through his nose. 

“You sure you’re not starting your pre-heat Hyuck? You always get sweaty, hungry, and grumpy, right before your heat starts,” the older questioned his fingers fiddling with the straps of his bag.

Donghyuck mulled the thought over and over again in his head several times. Halting his steps to pull out his phone from the pocket of his jacket and check his heat calendar. He didn’t remember when his last heat had hit but he had recently made a habit of marking the dates on the app he had on his phone. The yellow dot that flickered on his screen stated his next heat would be starting around the 25th of this month and that was two weeks from now. 

“No, it can’t be. It’s too early, my heat isn’t set to hit until two weeks from now. Thailand is just hot and it has chosen me, Lee Donghyuck, a visual god sent from heaven’s golden gates, with 37.5% viewership ratings, to suffer under its ruthless heat attacks” Donghyuck moaned, dramatically flapping his body onto Mark. 

Mark shook his head used to the dramatics, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm okay, Donghyuck. I’m just saying you smell a bit more like honey than usual but maybe it’s just me. Talk to Taeyong if you start feeling weird though” The alpha said clumsily, his hand awkwardly caressing at the back of his neck.

“I’ll be fine Minhyung, now please go bother someone who isn’t dying of heatstroke” 

The older nodded his head and proceeded to chat up Ten, throwing an arm around the older omega’s shoulders and talking enthusiastically about something in English. 

The sight shouldn’t have stirred up anything in Donghyuck but that didn’t stop the heaviness that built up in his chest from dropping into the pit of his stomach. 

God he needed some food. 

======

 

After two hours, a bad meal, and a nap Donghyuck woke up broiling in a padded seat on the airplane. 

The heat that had temporarily left him when he first boarded the plane had now come back full force making him pant and shove off the blanket that previously rested on his lap

Why was is it so damn hot on this plane? 

The clock on his phone said it was 2am which meant he had at four more hours to kill before they landed. Ruffling through his damp locks he snuck a quick peak passed his chair to see all of hyungs in different states of slumber; the sole exception being the one who sat next to him, bopping his head freely to whatever played in his ears. 

The explanation as to why Mark was up at 2am watching John Meyer videos left him blank, and he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care with the way the humidity was steadily creeping up his back, thrumming harshly under his skin.

He released a breath as he pressed his head to the glass window of the plane. The coolness of it providing temporary relief from the torture he had been suffering with all day. 

It managed to work for a total two of minutes before a familiar clench of his stomach and the feeling of slick began to form.

This was not good. This was really not good. His heat was coming and he was fully unprepared. He counted his blessings, thanking every high power for making it a private plane with just their members and staff, but also cursing them for allowing it occur when there was still about 3 more hours of the flight and roughly 20 people present to watch him go into a full blown heat. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself and think of possible solutions, but it only served to do him more harm than good as the scent of maple coated his senses and made a new wave of heat flush through his body

He felt his pants strain the more he breathed the intoxicating scent in his lungs. It was maddening, sending him into a drowsy haze, whimpering faintly as he unconsciously ground into his hand.

A gentle moan left his mouth as the friction caused everything to ache and bring relief at the same time.

“What are you doing Dongyhuck?” Mark asked in a horrified manner, most likely caught off guard by the sight of him shamelessly palming himself on an open plane filled with their group members and staff. 

“Mark hyung, I’m going into heat” He whispered breathlessly, eyeing his hyung sheepishly while shifting in his seat, his actions however differed from the shyness in his eyes as he continued to palm feverishly at the tent that stood proudly in his pants.

“I thought you said it wouldn’t come for another two weeks?” A panicked tone questioned him, A deep flush painting a flustered Mark’s cheeks and spreading to tips of his ears.

“That’s what I thought too but apparently it doesn’t want to wait that long and now there’s slick staining the nice plane seats” Donghyuck snarked in response, fire weaving into his tone.

He would have much rather of had his heat start two weeks from now, at the dorm, where he had heat toys, a bed, and real food, but sometimes life didn’t let good people have good things, so here he was suspended 31,000 feet in the air, on a hard chair with 30 people around.

“Let me go wake up one of the manager hyungs an—“ “NO!” Donghyuck whispered harshly, grabbing tightly to the firm arm in an attempt to keep its owner from moving.

“The last thing I want to do is wake one of them up and be taken somewhere forced to swallow suppressants for a heat that’s already here!” he gasped out, trying to deliver his argument clearly but losing focus as the warmth encapsulates him, Mark’s scent smelling more and more like the cure to all diseases. Desire coursed heavily through him like a wave, his erection standing proudly at full length.

“Well then what do you want me to do?” Mark whisper shouted back, lost and frustrated.

“Why don’t you help me hyung?” The omega quipped without skipping a beat. Eyelids drooping as he shifted his hips upward to meet his hand at a faster pace.

They had helped each other once before a few heats prior with one of Mark’s Ruts triggering his heat right after a dream concert, it was the longest and hottest three days of his life. They never talked about it afterwards and no one knew about the incident except for their managers and probably Renjun because Renjun knew everything. 

“Have you lost your mind Lee Donghyuck? We’re on a plane one and two said plane is full of people we see and work with everyday!” Mark shouted incredulously but the tiny spike of arousal in his scent at the suggestion exposed him. 

“Come on Mark, we could be quick, you wouldn’t even have to knot me, you could just—“ 

“No Donghyuck” Donghyuck blinked, stunned at the blatant rejection. It stung. His inner omega letting out a sorrowful whine slowly curling in on itself. 

“Fine don’t help me, I’ll just sit here and jerk off in the corner by myself.” The omega huffed brattishly, turning himself away from the other. The pain of rejection clawing at his heart as he further tucked himself into the seat.

Mark softened at the pout and the soured smell of sweet rotten fruit and released a sigh. 

Donghyuck flinched at the sudden hand rubbing across his neck attempting to soothe him.

“Wait until we get off the plane, Hyung will give you everything you need.” Hunger and intent seeped in the promise the older spoke. The hand on his neck purposefully massaging at his scent glands making him keen. The massage intensified everything, sparking each of his nerves and leaving him wet from both ends. The haze flooded his mind.

“But I need you now Alpha” Donghyuck whimpered the fabric of the seat feeling too hot with the combined warmth of Mark’s kneading fingers and the friction of his pants teasing at his crotch. More sweat started bead at his forehead. 

“Please Hyung” Donghyuck rasped out, no longer above begging. He could barely breathe, the incomplete pleasure driving him insane, the window he had once rested his head upon now cloudy losing all its offered coolness and serving now as a collection plate for his accumulating perspiration. 

He swiveled his head away from the window the hand on his neck falling off him as he placed his head on the headrest closest to his hyung, moving his form until he could softly grind his hips into the armrest of the seat. His bottom lip marred in an attempt to keep the weak whimpers from escaping his throat. 

He must’ve looked pathetic with his hair matted on top his forehead, sweat pooling down his neck, grinding against a chair. He was grateful that none of his other hyungs were awake to see or smell him. He’d probably die from the embarrassment afterwards but right now he was unashamed. The desperation eating away at him too fiercely. Plus he had already been rejected by one alpha, he didn’t his entire group doing the same. 

“Come on” 

Donghyuck lifted his head to see an already standing Mark staring down at him, tugging strongly at his wrist. 

“Huh?” 

He dazedly questioned watching the lust swirl in the other’s eyes. He’s completely removed from his seat when the scent of the older fully hits him, the arousal mingling dangerously with the heady scent of maple. It pierced heavy in his nose enrapturing him. 

His mind became hazy off it, more slick coming out to stain the at back of his jeans. 

He knew Mark smelled it too, judging by the way his eyes flashed red and his nostrils flared. Growl escaping the older’s throat.

Less than a second passes before he’s moved from his spot and dragged into the isle. 

Donghyuck yelped at the suddenness of it all, quickly scanning the plane to see if anyone had awoken during their scuffle. 

The sight of multicolored heads hung low with eyes closed had the brief anxiety that blossomed in his chest subsiding, only to be brought back with anticipation by the hungry look in his alpha’s eyes as he maneuvers them to the plane’s bathroom. He can hear his heart thumping through his ears.

He’s pushed down the isle and thrown into the small box of a bathroom. 

The amount of space limited but it’s still wider than a normal plane bathroom. The toilet seated about four feet from the door with the sink adjacent to it.

He heard the lock click in place and he’s immediately backed into the door, cold seeping through his shirt. The handle finding home in his back as Mark makes work of his neck. Wasting no time to press kisses and suck hickeys into his skin.

The wetness of Mark’s tongue mapping out the constellation of moles littered across his neck had a layer goosebumps forming and labored pants leaving his mouth. He groaned quietly knotting his fingers through the older’s hair when he nipped at his jawline.

The hands that caressed at his waist do their job in making him lose himself, swiping long drawn circles into his hipbones. Each brush teasing fingertips under his shirt. Donghyuck was thoroughly lost in the agonizing sensation.

A deep bite to his scent gland had his knees quivering and whining hotly into the other’s ear. 

“There’s a whole lot of people on this plane baby that I’m positive you don’t wanna wake up, so you gotta stay quiet and let hyung take care of you” Mark reprimanded him lightly pecking a warm kiss to the side of his mouth.

Donghyuck shuddered at the tone of his voice, grinding down on the leg Mark slotted between his own. 

The hands on hips now moved underneath his shirt to knead at the soft planes of his abdomen, each touch of the elder’s fingertips scorching him further winding him like a spring. 

Donghyuck felt his shirt pulled up and over his head quickly thrown in the direction of the toilet with his pants soon finding the same fate, leaving him standing only in his boxers. The chill of the air offering a new pleasure as the sensation hot meeting cold prickled his form. Omega headspace totally taking over him when he meets eyes with Mark. 

“You’re gonna take care of me Alpha?” Twinkling orbs blown, peering submissively into his Alpha’s, weakly grinding his nagging need harder into Mark’s thigh. 

“Yeah baby, Alpha is going to take really good care of his omega.” The alpha reaching his hands up to toy at pert nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers soon lowering his head to suck and teethe at the pretty buds. Donghyuck hummed in satisfaction and his omega preened at the verbal claim. 

The alpha stilled and steps backwards to admire his omega. Enchanted by his swollen nipples and pouty lips. 

Donghyuck felt the heat of the alpha’s gaze on him. He watched as the other stands motionlessly fully clothed, unabashedly drinking in the sight and smell of his omega. Donghyuck felt a bit agitated at how long this gawking session was taking. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to touch me Alpha? You’re not taking very good care of your omega right now” Donghyuck complained annoyed even though he knew the appreciative stares fueled the heat higher.

He wanted nothing more than the other to completely wreck him. Splitting him open so well that he wouldn’t remember his name. The mental image of it so enticing that it caused wetness to flow from his entrance and follow a path down smooth thighs. 

The comment made Mark act, forcing their mouths together and trailing his hands down his back until he reached the swell of his bottom.

Mark’s mouth pushed feverishly against Donghyuck’s, his tongue lapping hotly at the younger’s, periodically stopping to suck it.

The taste of the older’s tongue invigorated Donghyuck, hands finding purchase on a muscled back. Running his nails across the fabric of his shirt.

Mark grabbed at his ass, moving to press against the moist fabric covering Donghyuck’s rim. Nimble fingers teasing as it fluttered trying to pull in the digit through the cloth. Donghyuck whined and pushed further into his hand. 

“I’m not doing a good job huh?” Mark smirked cockily, removing his hands and gripping at his boxers, pulling them down his long legs. 

Tossing them to the side Mark spreads his bare cheeks, dancing his finger around his puckered entrance, encircling it gathering slick before pressing the digit fully into him. 

Donghyuck let out a high pitched moan at something finally entering him, dropping his head down on the older’s shoulder to mute his cries into the other’s neck. 

“Feeling okay?” Mark questioned routinely pushing his finger in and out of him. 

Donghyuck nodded into his neck.

Another finger soon joined the first scissoring and stretching, prodding deeper inside him searching for the spot that would make him fall apart. 

Donghyuck felt dizzy, moaning mindlessly from the pleasure, pushing his hips back to meet Mark’s fingers, each stroke inching closer to his spot. 

Donghyuck breath hitched as the tips of Mark’s fingers grazed his prostate. Frustration taking over him when he felt the fingers leave him. 

He lifted his head in betrayal, his hole clenching around nothingness. The younger opened his mouth to complain but was quickly cut off

“We gotta turn you around sunshine, my wrist is starting hurt” Mark said easily rolling his wrist around a few times. They shifted across the cramped bathroom until Donghyuck was bent over the sink facing the mirror. 

The sight of his own reflection caught him off guard. He looked as demolished as he felt. 

“You’re such a pretty boy” Mark whispered bringing a hand forward to caress his face. His chest rumbling lowly as he growled his praises into Donghyuck’s ear, sealing his words with open mouthed kisses peppered across the back of his neck and shoulder blades. 

The compliment had his inner wolf rumbling happily as he began canting his ass backwards into the bulge of Mark’s pants. 

Donghyuck felt open palms guide his back into a deeper arch and watched as Mark disappeared from the mirror’s view onto his knees.

“I want to taste you sunshine, is that alright?

The nod he gave did nothing but garner a sharp smack to his ass. 

“Use your words Donghyuck-ah” the older chided but soothed the tingling red spot with a kiss.

“Yes” Donghyuck cried, getting wetter at the power in the other’s voice. 

He had never seen the older like this, even from the last time they’d mated he had never been this sexy and commanding. The usual awkwardness and goofiness was entirely replaced with lust and dominance. He battled the urge to bare his neck fully and beg for a claim. Fortunately his mind wasn’t gone enough for that yet. 

He was soon no longer able to think clearly when warm kisses began pressing against his tan thighs, tongue licking up all of the fallen slick while hands kneaded at the plumpness of his ass.

Hands spread him apart. The cool air touching at his rim making it twitch. 

Donghyuck bit back scream when he felt the first firm lap of Mark’s tongue. He swiped at his hole repeatedly before sucking at his rim and swallowing the extra slick that flowed into his mouth, groaning as he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. 

Donghyuck sobbed driving his hips further into Mark’s face, squirming as he felt the older’s tongue piston in and out of him.

A finger soon pressed along with the tongue inside of him, curling and rubbing upward until he shrieked. 

Donghyuck’s cries filled the air, his eyes blurring as his cock leaked and dripped against the counter with every press to his prostate. 

He was so close. Thighs shaking and arms losing strength. 

Mark removed his tongue pressing two more fingers into him curling them into the bundle of nerves, listening as Donghyuck’s breathing became more erratic. 

“Are you gonna cum for me baby?” Mark murmured seductively, drilling his fingers harder into the younger’s prostate. 

“Ah ha yea, I’m gonna cum, ah, for you alpha” Donghyuck choked out between moans. 

A few more well aimed thrusts of Mark’s fingers has Donghyuck spilling over the sink with a cry of Mark’s name on his lips. 

Mark works him through his orgasm, whispering praises into his back while rubbing into him. 

“You’re were good Donghyuckie” The elder cooed as he watched more slick pool out of the other onto the floor. Donghyuck watched as he got up from his place on his knees. The bulge in his pants looking more than a bit uncomfortable.

Their eyes lock in the mirror, Mark’s hair mused and face glistening from slick, licking at his lips and growling as he savored the taste. His shirt was drenched from the secretion.

Still looking as Donghyuck sobs tears running down his pretty face with drool wetting the side of his chin, still hard and grinding up against the counter. 

“Ah Hyung” he hiccups eyes locking to his as he canted his erection harder into the sink, unknowingly rubbing his own cum onto his tanned skin. 

Donghyuck could see the older’s crotch jumping at the sight of him. His plump lips red swollen, covered in bruises, grinding against a sink with slick pouring out of him, begging for him.

He smelled the extreme arousal off him, his omega scent was driving him mad, but yet he wouldn’t move, silently requesting approval to move further.

“Hyung please!” Donghyuck blubbered, tears spilling over as he begged his hyung to do anything. 

“Please what?” His hyung responded into his skin brushing softly at his spine massaging down to his lower back. Donghyuck leaned into the touch.

“Fuck me hyung please” he choked, throat raw from crying out so often. 

He got no verbal response as he was turned around and lifted onto the small counter. 

He wrapped is arms around Mark’s neck and brought their lips together. The urgency dissipating somewhat as he brought the alpha closer. He listened to the rustling and clanking of Mark removing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. 

Donghyuck sighed into the kiss, this one being at a slower pace than the last. Their tongues gently exploring each other. 

Donghyuck tasted his own slick on the other’s tongue and moaned at the sweetness of himself. 

He released the other’s mouth to peer down at Mark pulling himself from his boxers, chuckling to himself as he noticed the jeans pooled at his alpha’s knees not even bothering to take them off in a haste to continue what they’ve started. 

Mark’s erection was hard and pulsating, the tip an angry red as veins protruded from the base. A long string of precum dripped from the head. 

Donghyuck’s mouth watered. It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. The temporary calmness is disrupted and the urgency is brought back with full force. 

He wraps his legs around the alpha gyrating his hips as he starts to get noisy once more. 

“Ah ah—hn, hyung I need” he forces the older in closer with his legs and nips at his jawline, rubbing his need into the alpha’s crotch as tears begin to pool back into his eyes at the other’s lack of movement. 

“Come on, fill me please hyung” Donghyuck pleads. 

“Please, please, please” he cries brokenly, erection getting so hard that it hurt.

Mark shushed him with a kiss “Shh, I got you, Alpha is going to take care of you” Mark reassured him again wiping the tear tracks from his soft face. 

Mark gave himself a few pumps before lining himself up. 

The alpha groaned as he pushes his bulbous tip into the wet heat, sliding in until he’s fully sheathed, and stopping. 

Donghyuck eyes flutter shut and he lets out a loud cry as Mark entered him. Lose tears slipping from his eyes at the sensation of finally being full. The slight burn that the stretch caused had him in love. It had been months since the last time he felt as pleasured as this. The toys he normally used were no match for the gift that was Mark’s cock. It was like I was especially made for Donghyuck’s hole, curving perfectly into his bundle of nerves and throbbing against it. If he was being honest with himself he had dying to mate Mark again since the last time, but he’d never gotten the opportunity until today. 

Impatience started eating up at Donghyuck again as the other waited for him to give the okay. He ground down and whined at the head hitting his prostate.

“Move”

Mark reels his hips back at the command reels and sharply pistons them hips forward setting a quick pace. 

Hands go out to explore the tan body, running across his thighs and up his stomach, and stopping occasionally to press into the marks left upon his skin. 

Mark tossed a leg across his shoulder, changing the angle and deepening his hard thrusts. 

Donghyuck’s soul leaves him, the thickness of Mark’s cock driving into him, splitting him open left him breathless. Mark nuzzles into his neck scenting him as Donghyuck clawed at the nape of his neck and down his back. 

The sound of squelching slick, skin slapping, and the rhythmic pounds of his back hitting the mirror filled the air. 

The need to be quiet long forgotten as Donghyuck continuously wailed his screams of pleasure into the room. 

With each stroke of his hips Mark is dove directly into his sweet spot and Donghyuck was seeing stars. 

Donghyuck felt the heat start to wring and coil in the pit of his belly, the closeness is coming again and fully losing it when the deep timbre of Mark’s voice filters through the room. 

“You’re such a good omega” “So good, So beautiful” The alpha’s voice gruff emphasizing each admiration with a sharp thrust to Donghyuck’s prostate. 

Donghyuck’s omega preens at the compliments, headspace clouding him as he bares his neck in complete submission. 

“Look at you submitting to your Alpha, You’re such a good Omega for me.” Mark said sharpening his strokes, plowing harder into the blubbering omega. Feeding off his cries of pleasure and Donghyuck heard him groan, the alpha’s knot starting to swell inside him. 

Mark reached a hand down to give him a few teasing strokes, seemingly wanting to torment him a little before it all ended.

“Who’s your alpha Donghyuckie?” Mark questioned out of nowhere.

Donghyuck incoherently murmured something in response, cursing Mark in his head because he knew that the alpha knew he was close, judging by the stupid grin he had on his face from listening to the urgency of his pleas and the brokenness of his cries. 

He blearily watched as Mark swallowed, and whined when his fast paced thrusts gradually slowed until he was pressing excruciatingly slow strokes into the younger. Taunting him. 

“Answer Me, Who is your Alpha?” He asked again coldly, the ice making Donghyuck shiver and clench around Mark’s member.

At another wave of silence Mark completely stopped moving and his fingers tightened into a ring at the base of Donghyuck’s penis. 

Donghyuck’s mouth opened into a silent scream at the abrupt stop and simultaneous build up of pressure. He whined pitifully trying to grind his hips to get some form of release, only to be stopped by a strong hand at his waist.

“Say it” Mark punctuated with an acute thrust hitting him dead on. Donghyuck felt himself hit his peak, blood rushing totally south as the need to release bursted and cut off by the tight ring around his length. Breaking him. Donghyuck erupts.

“You! You’re my alpha!” 

“It’s you Mark” Donghyuck cried, streams flowing down his eyes passed his chin “So please knot me and let me cum! I’m your omega, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours” He muttered repeatedly breaking into sobs praying for the other to stop messing with him. 

“That’s my good Omega, now was that so hard?” Mark chuckled tilting his chin up and pressing a kiss to the button of his nose, picking up right where he left off with a brutal pace. 

A few more perfectly aimed movements had Mark’s knot swelling fully and Donghyuck screaming as he creamed over the other’s hand. 

Donghyuck’s vision was fuzzing white as his orgasm washed through him, grinding and squeezing around Mark’s knot as it expanded and filled him. 

The fluttering of his walls around Mark’s cock had the older groaning and giving a slew of erratic thrusts before he stilled with a growl, cock throbbing and pumping loads of semen into Donghyuck. 

The older sighs and rests his head on the omega’s shoulder trying to calm his breathing. 

Donghyuck breathed clearly for the first time in a few hours. His heat is sated for now. Content as he cuddled against Mark playing with the hairs at the back of his head occasionally presses soft kisses in between brushes. Squeaking when he’s suddenly lifted from the counter and sat upon the toilet straddling Mark’s lap, knot still connecting them. 

“So about how long til’ it goes down?” Donghyuck broke the silence, breathing into the material of Mark’s shirt.

“About 20 minutes” Mark mutters rubbing a hand down his back. 

Donghyuck lifted his head to pepper kisses to the side of Mark’s face. 

“Thank you Alpha” Donghyuck smiled into his cheek truly grateful for the other fulfilling his promise of taking care him.

“Anything for my good Omega” Mark grinned lopsidedly at up him. 

Donghyuck flushed, ears red as he leaned to connect their lips, but immediately disturbed by a knock coming from the door. 

“Um when you two get um... “done” in there,” A weak voice, that Donghyuck recognizes as Johnny, carried into the bathroom from outside the door. 

“The two of you have some explaining to do and also some therapy bills to pay.” 

The faint sound of loud crying creeped into the air. 

“It’s gonna be okay Yuta” 

“But the sound of Mark saying “Who’s your alpha?” Will never leave the fortress of my young, innocent mind!” A shrill voice, presumably Yuta, screeched back.

Mark and Donghyuck burst into laughter, fortunately they still had 15 minutes before they’d have to deal with that. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Special thanks to Z for keeping me motivated throughout my writing process, You’re the best ❤️
> 
> I’ll be writing more smutty oneshots in the near future so *Johnny voice* Stay Tuned!!


End file.
